


Harry's Animagus

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Harry decides to become an Animagus after the war. However it doesn't end up as he expected it to do.
Kudos: 5





	Harry's Animagus

After the war Harry often thought about the ones he lost, especially James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. He missed them and with each year that passed he felt like he lost his connection with them. Like the distance between them became even bigger. Like they weren't a part of his life anymore.

When he took the Marauder's Map in his hands, he would often just stare at the paper and wait for the comments of Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs to show up (Messrs Wormtail's comments were mostly ignored). But it wouldn’t help.

Harry didn't want to talk with anyone about it, but his friends noticed that something was wrong. Ginny once saw him looking at the map, a small tear running down his face.

Ron noticed that Harry often had problems with easy spells at the Auror training. It took a few days until he realized that Harry was using a different wand. What he didn’t knew was that it was Lily’s old wand.

McGonagall asked him once if he could tell the students about the war and how he managed to defeat Voldemort. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts she was really surprised to see him in a familiar looking shabby coat.

Hermione saw him drawing some sort of rune on his arm. She was sure that she had seen it before and it drove her crazy that she couldn’t tell what it meant. Only after she went through all of her books about runes twice, she remembered Sirius having the same rune tattooed on his arm.

They tried to talk with him about this more than once, but he just couldn’t. He really wished that he could just tell them what his problem was, wished that they would help him (even if he knew they couldn’t bring them back), but he couldn’t. Each time he tried to explain how he felt the words just wouldn’t come out.

He often thought about what else he could do to feel closer to them, but nothing helped. For his 19th birthday Harry had only on wish: he wanted to become an Animagus. He didn’t know what else to do and this was the only way he saw to fell close to the once he loved and lost.

It took him almost four years until he finally managed to turn into his Animagus form. All those years he was sure that his Animagus form would be a deer just like his father, but when he transformed he was quite shocked to find himself in the body of a golden phoenix.

He was utterly confused when he turned back. How could this happen? I just wouldn’t make sense to him. An Animagus would always turn into the animal that represents the personality of the witch or the wizard the most. And a Patronus is the reflection of one’s personality. How could his Animagus form be a phoenix when his Patronus was a deer?

Not knowing what to do, he went to the only living Animagus he knew. After he explained to her what happened McGonagall looked at him with a sad smile.

“Mr. Potter, I believe that your having is that your Patronus never showed _your_ personality. The Patronus is an embodiment of your happiest thought which is a big part of your personality. But since your happiest thought were Lily and James your Patronus would embody itself as them and in this case especially James. Just think about Nymphadora. Her Patronus changed after her happiest thought became Remus. I’m certain that your Patronus would have turned out to be a phoenix if your happiest thought wasn’t your parents.”

Neither of them said something for a few seconds until harry opened his mouth: “But why a phoenix?”

“Isn’t that obvious? The phoenix is known to be reborn over and over again. Personally, I’m not surprised that the animal that fits your personality the most is the only one that can come back from the dead.”

These words kept going around in his head the whole way back to his home. He felt pain and happiness at the same time. The realisation that he wasn’t like his father made him sad. But he also realized something more important. Even if it felt like he lost them more and more everyday his parents, Sirius, Remus were still there. In his memories and in his heart and they would never leave. And should he ever forget that he just had to cast a Patronus and they would all be there in his happiest memory.

And the more he thought about it more happy memories came into his mind. Not only about the dead, but also of the living. He thought about Hagrid, who introduced him to this magical world. About Ron, who was his first and best friend. About Hermione, who helped him out of trouble so often. About Ginny, who he loved unconditionally. About Neville, who got past his fears so often just to help Harry. About Luna, who was the most honest person on earth and believed him when she barely knew him. About Molly, Arthur and all the other Weasley’s, who were his second family. About McGonagall, who defeated him in front of Umbridge. About Dobby, who risked his life more than once to save Harry. About Hedwig, who was the only person (or owl) that connected him with the magical world when he had to spend the summer with the Dursleys.

When he opened the door, he didn’t know that Ginny would tell him soon that in only nine months another person would be added to is happy thoughts.


End file.
